Marlin's Nurse Dory
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by a guest, like always if they say their name I will put it in here. This is also a Finding Dory story. In this one Marlin gets hurt saving Dory and Jenny and Charlie help Dory take care of Marlin, best they can. But what happens when Dory has to do it on her own? Enjoy :)


Dory and Marlin was taking a swim to her parents while Nemo was in school. They had eight hours to spare and nothing to do, so why not. They could spend a couple hours over there, Jenny and Charlie moved closer to town, which meant no 3 day trips which Marlin happy. Where it was, was a little more tricky. It was a bit dangerous but they were getting use to it.

"Come on Marlin lets race!" says Dory

"...Alright Dory, sounds fun. " says Marlin with a smile

"Alright ready set go!" says Dory

Marlin laughs and continues following her, luckily he wasn't to far behind because a current almost sweeps her in.

"Dory! Watch out!" says Marlin

He grabs her fin and pulls her out of the way and gets swept into the current just as Charlie and Jenny was coming out to see the commotion. Dory gasps and swims over to where Marlin is, he gets hurt badly a huge gaping scratch from the coral he got caught in. They pull him out and see it.

"Oh no! Marlin please wake up. Mom dad, what do we do, h-he took my place he was hurt saving me." says Dory, panicing not sure what to do.

"Now now lets take him in sweetie pie and we will get him cleaned up." says Charlie

"O-okay." says Dory

She helps her mom get Marlin inside and laying down then her mom gets some seaweed and wraps it on the wound to protect it from infection.

"He will be okay sweetie but i am going to teach you how to take care of it okay?" says Jenny

"Okay mom. I trust you. Thank you, both of you." says Dory

"Not a problem" they say

They know they cant help much this is something that has to heal on its own, they teach Dory how to apply the seaweed while it is still wet and tell her to keep it on for a few hours at a time. Changing it twice a day: once before bed and once in the morning before Nemo goes to school. After a few hours Marlin starts to wake up.

"Well hi there sleepy head" says Charlie

"Ooo ow yeah hi." says Marlin

"Careful sweetie you had a wild ride, there." says Jenny

They soothe him and calm him down.

"You were out a few hours. And got scratched up, but don't worry everything is getting taken care of." says Charlie

"Thats nice..Wait. A few hours?! Nemo is probably worried sick! I have to go thank you for everything! " says Marlin

Jenny calms him down and gets him to lay down.

"You will undo everything, now dont worry Dory went to get him she paniced and said he would worry and off she went. She promises to be back with him soon." says Jenny

He calmed hearing that but was still worried with her short term memory but thpught of something else.

"Is she okay? She isn't hurt is she?" asks Marlin

"No not at all, thanks to you she is perfectly fine." says Charlie

He calmed hearing that and seeing Nemo coming over and hugging him.

"Woah woah, Nemo i am okay. I just got a little scratch I will be fine." says Marlin

"A-are you sure?" asks Nemo, looking him over

"Yes, thanks to Dory and her parents Im fine." says Marlin

"Phew, I am glad." says Nemo, "why is there seaweed on you?"

"Well sweetie that is because it will keep bad things out of him and help him heal quicker." says Jenny

"oh okay," starts Nemo, he hugs Jenny and Charlie "Thanks for taking care of my dad"

They smile and hug him back.

"It was no problem at all sweetpea." they say

"Oh! You're awake! I am glad, I was so worried!" says Dory

She hugs Marlin gently, he smiles and hugs her back. Nemo, Jenny, and Charlie smiles at the scene.

"Oh! You have a couple hours swim and I bet you want to rest, Marlin." says Charlie

"Oh yes but none of you guys have to do it on empty stomachs and I don't want to hear no." says Jenny

The three looks at each other and smiles all happy with a nod. Jenny smiles and gets them some dinner and small talk before sending them home so Marlin can rest. Dory doesn't want to leave Marlin's side but knows she will get hurt if she stays in the anemone. So she settles for Nemo not leaving his side and stays near by. She moves her house close by and leaves early to get a lot of seaweed. She also makes sure to get breakfast and the cleaning done so Marlin doesn't have to and sends Nemo off to school after breakfast. She gets breakfast for Marlin and herself. He wakes up surprised at so much she got done.

"Hey sleepy head, I got us breakfast. Oh dont worry about Nemo, he got to school safely and I will get him later while you rest. After breakfast I will take care of that sea weed for you, mom said to change it twice a day. Once before bed and once in the morning when you wake up. So the seaweed can help keep germs and such out." says Dory

"Morning to you, and thank you." says Marlin

"It is not a problem, Marlin. Just a little cleaning here and there." says Dory, being modest

"Really, thank you. You did a lot today." says Marlin

"It is really okay Marlin. I am going to be your special helper while you heal. So you can rest and I am sure when Nemo gets home he will want nothing more but to spend the rest of the day with you." says Dory

"Yeah? That will be great." says Marlin

That is exactly what happens, he tells his friends he is not hanging out with them and spends time with his dad and Dory takes really good care of Marlin and makes sure Nemo is taken care of too. Marlin gets to feeling better three days later and his wound starts looking better too. Dory lets him do more and more, knowing that Marlin must feel out of place not doing a thing. Jenny and Charlie come over in the afternoons and try to help out too so Dory isn't overwhelmed. Usually Marlin and Dory work together on things. Which helps Marlin out a lot. It takes a week for Marlin's wound to get better. Which Dory and Nemo are the most excited when it is. Marlin smiles at their excitement and relaxes.

The End


End file.
